Saveur Métallique
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Le protéger était sa mission. Depuis quand était-ce devenu son seul désir? Derek/Stiles OS


**Disclaimer : Ma plus récente addiction télévisuelle. Je ne détiens aucunement les droits et ne fait pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, haha. **

**C'est très court, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire après avoir terminé le dernier épisode de l saison 1. ;D En espérant que vous aimerez!**

* * *

Le goût du métal s'évanouit après un certain temps. Le flot rouge s'amasse telle une peinture sur la terre, mêlant le gazon et les résidus d'âme s'échappant de sa bouche. Stiles. Derek avait promis Scott que jamais un cheveu du crâne de son meilleur ami ne serait atteint.

Certes, avoir un loup-garou pour complice n'attirait pas la chance. Dès la transformation charnelle de Scott, Stiles avait fait face aux chasseurs, à l'alpha, à Derek, à Lydia… bref, risqué sa vie tant de fois qu'il était difficile de se souvenir d'un moment en particulier où le danger avait rôdé de trop près.

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant, alors que le sang s'éparpillait, que les griffes se plantaient trop profondément dans le creux de son dos… Derek sut qu'il avait failli à sa mission.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

À force de surveiller Stiles, le loup-garou s'était attendri. Jamais complètement, il ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais les petits sourires en coin qu'il se permettait parfois valaient mille mots. Et l'adolescent l'avait remarqué, ne prononçant pourtant jamais la phrase qui aurait pu tout changer.

Il s'était plutôt amusé à discuter avec Derek de tout et de rien. Au départ de Lydia, irritant l'homme, puis, les conversations à connotations sexuelles envers la beauté de l'école s'étaient espacées. Les deux garçons s'étaient découverts tous deux passionnés de théâtre… un art que Derek avait oublié de force, cherchant à changer de vie à la mort de sa sœur.

_Stiles._

Il l'avait entendu crier son nom alors qu'il avait reçu l'attaque. Comment avait-il pu laisser l'adolescent seul l'espace d'une demi-heure?

Comment tout avait-il pu dégénérer?

Il se mit à courir, oubliant les lois de la gravité, parcourant la distance qui le séparait du corps presque froid de celui qu'il s'était mis à aimer. L'odeur meurtrière ne lui revenait pas en bouche, il ne reconnaissait curieusement pas l'assaillant.

Le sang cessa son flot. Un dernier soubresaut et Stiles ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, percuté par un choc de douleur.

Pourquoi était-il conscient?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort?

Il entendit un grondement. Le reconnut dès la première seconde et sut qu'il survivrait, ou pas. Derek avait toujours eu le chic de se faire blesser en essayant de le défendre.

De nouveau il crachota et le sang poursuivit son sempiternel écoulement. Stiles laissa échapper un petit soupir et s'évanouit. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir dire une dernière réplique sarcastique, un dernier commentaire sur le petit cul de Derek.

Mais rien. Sa voix n'avait plus la force de continuer. Ni lui d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une anesthésie de blanc défia son regard. Il vit Scott, les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes. Allison était aussi là, caressant son cou pour le calmer. Il y avait dans l'air le parfum de la mort, caressant de trop près la jeunesse de Beacon Hills. Stiles se mit à sourire quand même, car c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Ce qu'il ferait toujours.

Lorsque Scott croisa son regard, il se leva brusquement, rejoignant son meilleur ami à la même seconde. Sa prunelle était illuminée par l'espoir qu'ont les gens ayant défié le règne d'Hadès. La peur s'était évanouie, laissant place à la lumière d'un jour d'été.

Puis Stiles réalisa le manque à gagner. Enregistra le vide où Derek aurait dû se trouver. Il avait besoin du regard dur du loup-garou l'intimant de ne plus courir vers le danger. Il avait besoin de cette poigne de fer serrant son épaule, seul geste d'affection qu'il se permettait.

Il sentit alors l'horreur l'étrangler et il scanna de nouveau la pièce, cherchant un indice laissant voir que Derek n'était pas mort.

« Derek? »

Le nom ressemblait plus à un couinement.

Stiles sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Un vide.

Puis, l'odeur de graisse que Stiles aimait tant. Des frites trempées dans l'huile. Un hamburger recouvert de fromage. Des ailes de poulet épicées au point de non-retour.

Son estomac se mit à gronder et il ouvrit la bouche.

Au même moment, une silhouette longue et tonifiée passa le pas de la porte. Derek avalait voracement une tonne de frites.

Le tableau faisant face à Stiles ne pouvait être réel. Il était mort, au paradis et dans cet univers alternatif, Derek Hale n'était pas un maniaque de nourriture santé.

L'adolescent éclata de rire. Le loup-garou prit conscience de la présence de Stiles et ses yeux retrouvèrent un éclat de vie. L'homme se permit un large sourire, ne pouvant bouger, trop heureux pour comprendre ses capacités motrices.

« J'espère que les ailes de poulet sont pour moi, Hale. Tu devrais t'en tenir au tofu. »

Et à ce moment, Scott et Allison virent entre les deux hommes un courant électrique, un partage émotif qu'ils comprirent tous deux.

Mais il valait mieux ne rien dire, car entre nous, qui pourrait croire que Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski puissent être amoureux?

* * *

**Je suis quétaine, eheh. Toutes critiques constructives sont acceptées. :)**


End file.
